Ash's Journey
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Ash must finally destroy the Necrinomican with some help. Contains crossovers with Vampire Hunter D, Teen Titans, and more. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Connected

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

"Rae?" Again Beast Boy knocked on the empath's door. Raven was ignoring him. "C'mon Rae, I know you're in there, I can hear your heartbeat." Finally the door swung open and Raven glared at her green tormentor.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"Well don't be. I'm perfectly fine on my own." Raven was now very angry at Beast Boy always checking up on her. Before she could get calmed down a jolt of her power escaped and knocked one of Raven's magical artifacts off its shelf. Once it hit the ground a blinding flash of light came forth and struck the two Titans.

Raven's eyes fluttered open. She was lying on her back amongst a void, as far as she could tell.

"Rae?" The empath jolted up at her hated nickname.

"Beast Boy, where are we?"

"I don't know." Just then the pair heard a roaring sound. It was wind and it seemed to come from all directions. Then a rent appeared in the void and a horse rode out from it. The horse was huge with what looked like horns sticking out from its skull. Its eyes were covered by a visor and its legs looked more mechanical then organic. The horse seemed ready to plow through the Titans but at the last moment it came to a stop mere millimeters from them. The rider dismounted and it was then that Raven and Beast Boy noticed the elegant curved long sword strapped to the rider's back. He was tall and had an odd hat on which obscured his face. A blue pendant reflected the Titans wary expressions back at them.

"Who are you and where are you from?" The figure in black spoke. His voice was colder than Ravens and it was hard, like steel.

"Why should we tell you?" Raven responded in a harsh tone.

"I'm Beast Boy and this is Raven. We're superheroes from Earth. Who are you?"

"You had better get on." The rider gestured towards his horse. "If you don't you'll be trapped here forever."

"You didn't answer our question. Who are you?" Raven asked angrily. The figure adjusted his hat and Raven got a view of his features for the fist time. The man looked like he was 18, just like Beast Boy and Raven, but there was something in his black orbs that had drained Raven of her temper and she found herself wishing he would kiss her. He looked like God Himself had made him to be His most beautiful creation with his long black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes that seemed to pierce through Raven's soul.

"I'm D, the Hunter." Then he mounted his horse with Beast Boy close behind. Raven shook herself out of her stupor and climbed on behind D. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven's waist.

"Remove your hands or I'm going to remove them for you." She growled at the changeling.

"If I don't, I'll fall off."

"Well that's a great way to rid us of your stupidity."

"Be quiet and hold on." D's voice cut through their argument. He kicked his horse into motion and there again the wind roared. D galloped in the opposite direction he had come and soon another rent appeared in the dimension. Passing through it, Raven felt pins and needles rush through her entire body but this faded quickly and then the trio found themselves in front of a department store.

"S-Mart. Dude I love this store!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Something's not right." D spoke in his cold tone. Just then they heard a noise that sounded like a motorcycle being possessed by a demon. The noise got closer and closer and then abruptly vanished.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Kandarian demons. We'd better get inside." The trio dismounted and quickly ran into the store. Inside, people were cowering in the corner from a group of seemingly crazy people. Their bodies jerked and twitched but soon their demonic nature revealed itself. Their fingernails were more like claws and they had fangs jutting from their mouths but the most horrifying thing about them was the creature's colorless eyes.

"JOIN US!!" The possessed roared. Just then another kind of roaring came from the aisle behind them. It sounded like a chainsaw. Then a man appeared dressed in tattered brown pants and a blue shirt, also ruined. He was muscular and had dark hair. The oddest thing about him was the fact that he had a chainsaw for a right hand.

"Excuse me; I'm going to ask you to leave the store." The creatures just snarled at him."Come get some." Raven and Beast Boy dashed forward to help the man but D put a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Wait. He can handle them."

"But there are at least 10 of them!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Just watch." The man then started to slice left and right and pretty soon he had killed half his opposition. The remaining devils backed away from his chainsaw.

"What's the matter? Scared to have your ass handed to you?" Then he withdrew a shotgun from a holster on his back. "You see this? This is my boomstick!" He then proceeded to blow away four of the monsters. The last demon roared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" The man just smirked.

"Name's Ash. House wares." The creature rushed towards Ash before he could reload. But that didn't stop him from using the shotgun to bash the monster in the head. Dazed by the blow, it recovered quickly and rushed towards him. Ducking its punch, Ash stuck the shotgun right in its gut. The resulting blast blew the demon five feet back. It didn't get up. Ash went up to each of the corpses and started dismembering them with his chainsaw.

"What are you doing?!" Raven yelled.

"Taking care of business, babe." Raven was about to go slap him when D approached Ash.

"Mr. Williams, I presume."

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm D, the Hunter. I want you to help me destroy the Necrinomican."

"That damn book, why?"

"It's fallen into the wrong hands."

"Look Mr. Fancypants, I've had it up to here with this crap. I lost my hand, my sanity, and the love of my life to that damn thing! I don't want any part of it!"

"They won't stop coming for you. Running away won't solve anything. If you truly want to be free from the book, help me destroy it." Ash looked down at his severed arm and sighed heavily.

"Fine but how in the hell did you get involved in all this?"

"I was hired to destroy the book, that's all."

"And who are the two teeny boppers?"

"Companions I met on my way here." Beast Boy came up and held out his hand.

"What's up dude, I'm Beast Boy."

"Nice to meet you Kermit and who's your lady friend?"

"Raven." The empath said in her monotone.

"Well hello Sunshine, it's nice to meet you too."

"You could be a little friendlier than that Rae." Beast Boy cut in.

"Whatever." Raven said, rolling her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Team

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R and if you have any requests, let me know in a review or message.

"So what can you two do?" Ash asked.

"I can shapeshift into any animal." Beast Boy then turned into a T Rex and back again.

"Okay and what about you Sunshine?"

"I can make you suffer in ways that would have you begging for death." Raven said in her monotone.

"I don't think so, sweet cheeks. Your boyfriend over there is pretty cool but I don't see what's so special about you." Ash started to walk away but soon he was covered in a black aura and was shoved towards Raven.

"That annoying grass stain is not my boyfriend, you one handed nut job!" She then regained control of her emotions and let Ash walk away.

"Man you're bitchy. How do you put up with her and her permanent PMS Kermit?"

"Don't answer that." Raven said through clenched teeth.

"Anyway, so what do we do now pretty boy?" Ash asked D.

"Before we go any further there's something you should know about me."

"Oh God, you're not gay are you?" Ash blurted out. Just then the group heard a loud laughing sound coming from D's hand. "What in the hell?" D held out his left hand and the observers jaws dropped. A face leered out from the palm of D's left hand.

"Howdy folks, I'm Lefty and no, Doe eyes here is straighter than a ruler. He's a dhampir but to you morons that means he's half human and half vampire." The hand paused and was about to continue when D squeezed tightly and the carbuncle shut up.

"Yes I'm a dhampir. If there are no problems with that, we had best be going." No one raised any objections, after all D was in the company of a half demon, Chosen One, and a green changeling. D removed a device from his pocket and placed it on the ground. "We're going to the last known world the Necrinomican was used." A flash of light sprung forth and the party saw white light. When it faded they found themselves standing in a grassy field. A cool breeze was in the air. It was a peaceful place, or so it seemed.

"Where are we?" Ash asked. D pulled out a mini computer and checked.

"According to the data we're in Middle Earth. That's all we have."

"Great so we're stuck in some wacko place and we have no idea where that damn book is and on top of that we have two tagalongs."

"Dude, we can't get home if we don't come with you guys so chill." Ash just sighed in annoyance. D's hand went to his sword.

"Something's coming." Three figures then appeared riding horses. As the figures came closer they saw one of them fire an arrow at D faster than the eye can see. Just before it would have reached D's body the dhampir had caught it with his bare hand. The rest of the group got ready to attack the strangers but D held up a hand. "It's alright. They won't harm us."

"Said the guy who just caught one of their arrows." A man with long brown hair, shoulder length, and piercing hazel eyes came first with his hands raised in supplication.

"Forgive our attack. One of our party sensed a disturbing presence. We are searching for our two friends. They are Halflings, about a child's height. Have you seen them?"

"Nope. Now who in the hell are you?" Ash said angrily.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn and these are my companions Gimli and Legolas." Gimli was a dwarf and looked pretty tough with his axe out and ready to swing. Legolas, in Raven's opinion, was the most gorgeous person there, besides D. The elf's green orbs narrowed at the sight of D. He spoke to Aragorn in an odd language that the party didn't know.

"I apologize but I still feel that there's something dark in you." Legolas said to D.

"It doesn't bother me. We'll help you look for your friends."

"And who are these others you travel with?" Gimli asked.

"I'm Ash Williams, Shorty."

"Beast Boy."

"Raven."

"We believe our companions wandered into Fangorn Forest."

"Well let's stop dicking around and go get them." Ash said angrily.

Beast Boy knew something was different the moment they stepped foot into Fangorn.

"Something's weird. Don't you guys feel it? I don't think the forest likes us."

"I agree. This forest is old, older than mankind. I feel young for the first time among you children." Legolas said softly.

"Tell it I mean them no harm." Gimli muttered. D was walking behind the group, indifferent to the conversation.

"How about that girl with us, eh?" Lefty paused a bit before continuing. "C'mon I know you're tempted. Think you've finally found someone who could understand what you've been through? Well that's just a fantasy and you know it. Even if she is half demon, she still wouldn't understand _his_ blood."

"Be quiet."

"Don't be that way. All it would take is one bite. She'd do it you know, gladly too. After all there isn't a woman alive who wouldn't bare their throat to you." Lefty tried to say more but was cut off by D clenching his fist. The party had stopped up ahead of him. An old man stood on a rise, towering over the group. He seemed to emit a blinding white light that was barely covered by his robes.

"Saruman, what have you done with our friends!" Gimli yelled. Ash, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn went for their weapons. As soon as their hands touched the hilts they drew them back, as if they were burned. Aragorn stepped towards the man with wide eyes.

"It couldn't be…Gandalf?!" The old man seemed to recall something and smiled at the group.

"Ah yes, that was my name. But I am Gandalf the White now."

"Have you heard any news about Merry or Pippin?" Aragorn asked.

"They're in safe hands but right now we must head to Edoras, the home of Théoden. Saruman is striking at Rohan with all his strength and we must protect it."

"Hold on a damn second! First we end up with Shorty and the two Amigos. Then we find some crazy old guy in a forest and now we have to save a kingdom?! How in the hell are we going to get the Necrinomican?!" Ash yelled.

"Ash be quiet! Don't you care about anyone other than yourself!?" Raven yelled.

"That's enough." D spoke up from the back of the group. Gandalf's eyes twinkled when he spotted D.

"Ah there you are D. And just on time too."

"I understand you want me to destroy the Necrinomican."

"Yes. Saruman currently has it in Orthanc and I can't get to it yet. I would like it if you could help us in the coming war also.

D just nodded.

"Excellent and Mr. Williams, think of this as destiny. Everything's connected to everything else."

"Whatever you say Yoda." Gandalf whistled and from far off a neighing answered. Pounding hooves were getting closer and closer and then three horses appeared. Two were regular horse that you might find in any barn but the last was magnificent. Its mane swirled down its back like foam and it was very tall.

"This is Shadowfax, the greatest of horses and my friend." Gandalf then mounted Shadowfax.

"He truly is amazing." Aragorn said in wonder. Ash, D, and Aragorn then mounted their horses. Legolas and Gimli shared one horse.

"What am I supposed to do?" Raven asked angrily. She heard a snicker behind her and turned around to see a green horse. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Stop complaining and ride Kermit. Besides you know you like it." Ash said with a smirk. Raven was this close to killing Ash but calmed down and got on Beast Boy. The party then rode hard to the west and within an hour they came within sight of a massive hall built on top of a hill. Gold shone from its thatched roof and Raven was awed by the sight. The party dismounted and Beast Boy turned back to normal. Ash was about to speak but Raven glared at him.

"If you utter one syllable about this I will rip your tongue out!" Raven yelled.

"Fine but if you get angry about something like that then you know you really do like Kermit." Ash then ran ahead to escape the furious empath.

"Rae, calm down!" Beast Boy said.

"That bastard is so annoying! And don't call me Rae!" She then stomped off moodily towards the hall.

"It seems the lady has a temper." Gimli remarked.

"Enough, let's go see Théoden. Time is short." Gandalf then led the way towards the hall. Raven and Ash were outside by the entrance waiting for them. A guard stood at the entrance.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you for your weapons."

"My sword is called Anduril and is the Sword that was Broken forged anew. See that you do not draw it from its sheath." Aragorn removed his sword and gave it to the guardsman.

"That goes for my shotgun too, pal." Ash chimed in also handing his weapons to the man. Gimli and Legolas gave their weapons and lastly D handed him his sword. Gandalf removed a blade from his robes and handed it to the guard.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I must also take your staff."

"Would you deny an old man his support?" Aragorn asked.

"Yeah, what's he going to do with a stick anyway?" Ash said.

"Very well, you may keep it with you." As the party entered the throne room they noticed the old man on the throne, his body wizened from age. Beside him sat a man clad in a black tunic, his hair hanging in greasy strands. He had the look of a worm crawling along the earth. He started to speak as soon as he saw Gandalf.

"Gandalf Stormcrow, always you come where you are not wanted. My lord has just lost his son and is too weary for visitors right now." Gandalf came up and shoved Wormtongue to the floor.

"I did not survive fire and lighting to bandy words with you, Wormtongue, until the shadow falls!" Then he turned towards Théoden. "Théoden King, forget your weariness. Stand up and breathe the fresh air of your country!" A light emerged from the tip of his staff and struck the king. His wrinkles smoothed a little and the white nearly vanished from his hair, becoming gray flecked with red. He stood up straight and viewed the world as if for the first time.

"Gandalf? What has befallen me?"

"You were bewitched my lord."

"My son? Where is my son?"

"He is dead but he died valiantly, befitting a prince of the Riddermark." Théoden cried a little at this news but then turned towards Wormtongue.

"You're bandied words would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast. Hama, fetch my sword!" The guard ran off to do as he was ordered.

"Mercy Lord, please spare me!" Hama returned with his sword and Théoden admired the blade.

"Death is too good for you, Grima so I banish you. Return to your master and see if he is so forgiving." Wormtongue was then thrown out of the hall and into the mud. He crawled away as fast as he could.

"A wise decision sire but Saruman's armies are destroying your land as we speak."

"The army is too spread out. There's only one way to victory. We make for the fortress of Helm's Deep."

"Very well, evacuate Edoras and have every available man head for Helm's Deep. I shall round up any remaining forces, but look for me at the coming of the dawn on the third day." Théoden nodded and Gandalf called for Shadowfax. The two took off faster than the wind and Théoden turned towards the rest of the party.

"And you are?"

"We are Gandalf's companions my lord. I am Aragorn and this is Legolas, Gimli, Raven, Beast Boy, Ash, and D."

"Any friend of Gandalf's is a friend of mine although I wish we could have met in happier times. But now rest and tomorrow we'll ride to Helm's Deep."

That night Beast Boy was out on a balcony watching the stars. He sighed heavily. _Who am I kidding? There's no way Raven could fall for a guy like me. D's more her type._ The changeling thought to himself.

"Beast Boy?" The changeling whirled around and saw Raven standing behind him.

"Hey Rae."

"What are you doing?"

"Just watching the stars." A floor below them Ash was sitting with Gimli and Legolas at a table.

"Alright, Legs what's happening?" Legolas glared at Ash.

"I'm not going to tell you and besides, it's between the two of them."

"Well Gimli and I have a bet that Kermit will tell her how he feels and she'll reciprocate. You in?"

"No." Legolas then walked off.

"Damn, okay Shorty I'm going to toss you up there and you're going to listen in."

"No one tosses a dwarf." Gimli said angrily.

"Fine, we'll just wait till morning then." Ash and the dwarf then went off to find some ale.

"You know I've been thinking Rae and I've got to tell you: I love you." Raven looked at the changeling with a shocked look on her face but it quickly faded and was replaced with her usual stoic expression.

"I see."

"Is that all you can say?" Raven sighed heavily.

"Beast Boy, it would never work. You know it; I know it so let's just pretend this conversation never happened." Raven turned to walk away but was stopped by Beast Boy's hand on her shoulder.

"I can't do that Rae."

"It's Raven and let go of me." The changeling complied and watched her walk away, not seeing the tears in her eyes.

The next morning the party headed out along with Théoden, his soldiers, and the entire population of Edoras. They were about 15 miles from Helm's Deep when a scout reported a group of 8 Wargs were riding towards them. D dismounted and suddenly everyone felt fear seep into the deepest part of their psyches. The Wargs too had stopped and the Orc riders were shaking in their boots.

"Go, I'll take care of them." The fear left the king and the rest of the group and they galloped off.

"Can D really handle all those Wargs?" Gimli asked Ash.

"I'm guessing he can now c'mon we've got to reach Helm's Deep."


	3. Chapter 3

The Battle of the Hornburg

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

The Wargs had regained their bloodlust and rushed as one towards D. The second their bodies touched his, he vanished. What they had thought was D was merely an afterimage. The dhampir had jumped into the air and suddenly 4 Wargs were dead, foot long wooden needles thrown into their brains. Two Wargs rushed past D and they kept on riding. The riders and mounts from the waist down had been cleanly bisected. The remaining two tried to flee but D ran in front of them and decapitated them. All in all he had taken about 10 seconds. The dhampir mounted his horse and rushed towards his companions. They were shocked when he rode past all of them, even though he was riding the exact type of war horse they were.

"Remind me not to screw around with that guy, okay Gimli?" Ash said.

"Aye." The stunned dwarf remarked. Towards dusk they reached Helm's Deep. Théoden led the woman and children to the deepest caves and then went to find Aragorn, who was talking with D.

"There are about ten thousand and they'll be here in about an hour."

"How can we hold when we only have 3000 men?" Théoden said angrily.

"We won't know until we try." D remarked. Then he left.

"D is right my lord and besides hasn't it always been said that the Hornburg would never fall as long as men defend her?"

"Yes, it has been said but too much is changing and I don't put much faith in traditions."

"Well have faith my lord. You have powerful allies."

An hour later the ground before Helm's Deep was swarming with Uruk-hai. Steel glinted in the moonlight and they roared at the defenders.

"This brings back memories. Only instead of goblins or whatever the hell these things are, it was skeletons." Ash said, fingers gripping his shotgun.

"I bet I'll kill more than the elf here." Gimli remarked.

"I'll bet I can kill more than both of you." Ash said, grinning.

"And I think you three are acting idiotic." Raven muttered.

"Just trying to ease the tension, sweet cheeks." Ash said. Raven glared at him. The Uruk-hai started pounding their shields and roaring. An archer on the battlements let an arrow fly and it killed one of the horde. Silence reigned. "It's time to kick ass." Ash said. Then the Uruk-hai rushed towards the fortress. Ladders started going up and the battle began. D was covering the eastern wall and he was chopping ladders before they were even in place. Any arrows that were fired his way were swiftly parried with his sword. Ash was firing his shotgun over and over into the milling horde while Gimli was chopping away with his axe.

"5!" Gimli yelled. Ash ducked a short sword and sliced the Uruk's head off.

"10, Shorty!" Legolas had emptied his quiver and was now using two short swords. He ducked a wild slash and killed the 3 Uruks in front of him.

"25!"

"Damn you Legs, you're too good!" Ash said, shooting and slicing away.

Meanwhile Raven was levitating the ladders on her side and flinging the Uruks off. Beast Boy stood beside her in gorilla form, ready to pound any who escaped. Aragorn drove the enemy back again and again, Anduril cleaving and destroying any who stood in his way. This continued for a couple of hours and then the Uruk's found the opening they had been looking for. They piled huge clay spheres into the weak point. Then a massive 7 foot tall Uruk carrying a torch rushed towards the spheres. D sent two wooden needles through its eyes but the Uruk kept on going. Legolas fired 2 arrows into its legs and it was dying now. Finally with its remaining strength the Uruk hurled the torch at the spheres. A massive explosion blew a huge hole in the wall and the Uruk-hai poured in. D was there in an instant cutting a deadly swath through his enemies. Ash, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn soon joined him.

Beast Boy was going to help when he heard a child crying. Looking around he spotted a little girl standing before a bunch of Uruk-hai. He leapt in front of the child while Raven teleported her to safety. Beast Boy was fighting his hardest but the numbers overwhelmed him. A sword lanced deep into his stomach and he coughed up blood. He looked down at the sword in his chest with wide eyes. Then he sank to the ground. Raven had saved the child and then she saw Beast Boy's body lying on the ground. Some Uruks were preparing to chop his head off when she screamed. A loud, primal scream of profound loss. Every fighter stopped and saw her eyes turn red. The Uruks closest to Beast Boy's body were flung back. She stood in front of him and laid her hand on his.

"You took him from me. Now you're all going to die." Instantly all the discarded swords, spears and arrows flew up into the air. They then lanced into every Uruk Raven could see. Black blood covered Raven's face and littered the ground. The Uruk's looked in horror at the enraged empath but soon they felt another kind of terror deep in their souls. D was standing beside Raven, his eyes also glowing red. His aura was enough to shock Raven out of her frenzy. She looked at the dhampir with wide eyes.

"He's still alive now go heal him." The dhampir ordered. Raven went up to Beast Boy and teleported him to safety. D roared and a black aura exploded out from him. Every Uruk that came into contact with it felt their minds crush and they were left writhing on the ground in mortal terror. Then D rushed forward, his sword killing anything in his path. Pretty soon all the Uruk's that had breached the wall were dead. But there were still thousands beyond it. D retreated along with the rest of the party. Inside the keep, Théoden was ordering his men to bar the door. D, Aragorn, Ash, Gimli, and Legolas stood beside him. Raven was healing Beast Boy with all her might. The changeling's most fatal wounds closed but he was still unconscious.

Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. _Where am I?_ He thought. All he could see was darkness.

"You're unconscious at the moment." A cruel yet melodic voice said. Then a man came into the changeling's field of view. He was dressed in white and had blue hair. His eyes were golden and looked at Beast Boy with amusement.

"Who are you?"

"Legato. Legato Bluesummers. My master sent me to give you a message."

"And what's that?"

"If you continue to search for the Necrinomican, we'll destroy you."

"Saruman's army is going to be defeated." Legato started laughing at that.

"Humans, how pathetic. Saruman is a tool of my master. He only has one more task to perform and his usefulness will be at an end. We eventually intend to destroy all of mankind right down to the very last speck of dust. I advise you to make good use of the time you have left. Farewell." Then Beast Boy felt his consciousness return.

Raven sat beside Garfield in the covered wagon. She had feared that they were all going to die but Gandalf had arrived with a huge force and the Uruks had been killed. Now all she wanted was to confess her feelings to Beast Boy. Suddenly the changeling's eyes fluttered open and he saw Raven. The empath flung her arms around him.

"I love you Gar. And I'm sorry for pushing you away." Beast Boy smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Just before there lips met, they heard applause.

"Yes, Gimli you owe me 40 gold coins!" Ash yelled. Raven and Beast Boy broke apart, blushing. The dwarf scowled at Ash.

"Neither of us won you buffoon. The bet was for two nights ago, not right now."

"Damn! Anyway, I beat you by one kill at Helm's Deep."

"That kill was mine!"

"It was twitching."

"It was twitching because the monster had my axe embedded in his nervous system!"

"I still won." Ash said.

"Will you two please leave?!" Raven yelled. The two buddies quickly left, not wanting to piss off Raven.

"Rae, when I was out I met one of the enemy. I have a feeling things are going to get worse."

"What did he say?" D's cold voice asked. The dhampir was sitting in the shadows of the room.

"He told me that Saruman is a puppet and that if we continue to hunt the Necrinomican, they will kill us."

"Who told you this?"

"Legato Bluesummers."

"We have to keep going forward. We should be at Orthanc about now."

"Oh isn't that cute, the little half demon and Kermit together." Lefty spoke up.

"Shut up you little bastard!" Raven yelled, her anger causing the wagon to shake. D clenched his hand and exited the wagon.

"Let's go." Beast Boy said. Raven helped him get up and the new couple saw Orthanc for the first time. The black tower seemed to glare at them. Gandalf walked up to the huge doors and pounded on the door with his staff.

"Saruman, come forth!" Nothing happened for a few moments but then a voice echoed forth from the one of the windows.

"Why must you come and harm me when all I want is for everyone to live in peace?" The soldiers of Rohan felt entranced by the voice and everything it said seemed perfectly reasonable. Théoden spoke up next and his voice sounded harsh to his own men.

"Saruman do not bandy your words, you have killed my people and my only son. So spare us your lies and come out." Then Saruman emerged with a book in his hands.

"Théoden, what is the house of Eorl but a filthy sty where brats roll in the straw like dogs?" Saruman's voice had lost its sweetness and now everyone could tell what a monster he really was. "I shall dispose of you with my mightiest magic." He opened the book and began chanting. "Kanda Nos Nicto Victi Kanda!" Instantly a number of vortexes appeared in front of Raven, Beast Boy, Ash, and D. The four warriors were sucked in. Saruman gaped at that as he thought the spell affected everyone. Before he could recite another word, a sword pierced his chest. He turned around and gasped at the man behind him. "Lord Sephiroth…" A man with long silver hair and glowing green eyes removed his blade and grabbed the Necrinomican.

"Saruman you always were a colossal fool." Then a portal appeared behind the silver haired man and he vanished.

As soon as Sephiroth teleported into the room Legato bowed.

"Master."

"Did you send the message?"

"Yes. And I've alerted our contacts across the dimensions."

"Excellent. Tell me, do you miss death Legato?"

"No Master. You resurrected me and opened my eyes to what a fool my former master was."

"Ah yes, Knives. Another fool but a bit more intelligent than Saruman. Are you ready to begin, Legato?" Legato's golden eyes gleamed with pleasure over the carnage he would soon bring upon the worlds.

"Yes."

Ash's brain felt like it was in a blender. He hated that damn book and its teleportation. Coming out of the space time continuum, Ash found himself falling towards a city. Just before he hit the ground a black aura covered him and he found himself on his own two feet. Raven levitated down towards him.

"What did I do to deserve this?" The empath muttered.

"Hey we have to get along sweet cheeks. Pretty boy and Kermit are probably paired up also."

"Don't call Beast Boy that." The empath said angrily. Their argument was cut short when a massive semi truck roared towards them. Before either of them could move the truck made an odd sound and then it started breaking apart and rearranging itself. Soon a massive 40 foot tall robot was looking down at them. Raven and Ash's jaws dropped.

"Easy there chief, we don't want any trouble. I'm Ash and sweet cheeks here is Raven."

"Greetings, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."


	4. Chapter 4

New Allies

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. And if you have any suggestions or characters you want me to include, just message me or tell me in the review.

Optimus looked down at the humans he had just discovered. He had been scouting for Decepticon activity when his sensors had picked up a massive amount of energy. When he arrived he found these two.

"Where are you from?"

"We're from Earth, a different version from the one you're probably used to big guy."

"Alternate dimensions eh?" Optimus paused in thought for a moment. "Do you know about the Decipticons?"

"Isn't that the name for the Republican Party?" Ash said jokingly. Raven whacked him on the back of the head.

"They're our mortal enemies. We've been fighting them for millions of years and now the battle has shifted to Earth."

"Well we have nothing better to do so we're in." Ash looked at Raven.

"What?"

"I'm waiting for you to get all pissy and disagree with me."

"I actually do agree with you on this."

"Wow, sweet cheeks actually agreeing with me? Hell must have frozen over." Optimus suddenly had a huge gun on his forearm.

"One of the Decipticons is approaching! Find cover!" As soon as the words left his mouth a huge explosion rocked the ground and the two humans were shoved to the earth. A huge black and white robot came running towards Optimus firing all the while. The Autobot leader took the blasts and returned fire. The Decipticon pitched to the ground but soon stood up. A small object came out of its body and it came towards Ash and Raven. As the object got closer it appeared to be a boom box.

"What in the hell?" Instantly the boom box turned into a 4 foot robot. It shrieked at the humans and ran in for the kill. Ash revved his chainsaw and went to slice it but his blade didn't even put a dent in the metal of the robot's body. "Shit." Then Ash was socked right in the jaw and sent flying back. Raven levitated some metal pipes and sent them towards the Decipticon but the robot dodged all of the projectiles. While its focus was on Raven Ash had snuck up behind it. "Alright you little bastard suck on this." He had his shotgun against the thing's head. As he pulled the trigger the Decipticon's head was blown off its body, which twitched a little and then stopped moving. The head however was crawling back towards the bigger Decipticon who was grappling with Optimus, and it seemingly had the upper hand. It reached for its huge mace but before it could grab it, the Autobot leader leapt up and unsheathed a hidden blade. The weapon went straight through the enemies head and the Decipticon shut down. Optimus then blasted the head of the smaller enemy and went to check on Ash and Raven.

"Alright, first of all I need some new weapons if I'm going to be able to help you guys and second, if you know any hot chicks just send them my way." Raven again whacked Ash across the head.

"Sorry, he can be very annoying."

"You humans never cease to amaze me." Optimus remarked. He transformed into his truck form and the two humans climbed in.

_Elsewhere…_

Beast Boy's eyes opened and he found himself standing beside D.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." Just then the two heard some yelling up ahead. They rushed forward and saw two men engaged in a fight. They were both dressed in ripped karate gis. One was blonde and had a red gi while the other had black hair and a red headband on. His white gi was very battered. Both men then drew their hands back. Energy started to form between their cupped palms. At the same time they unleashed their attacks.

"Hadoken!"


	5. Chapter 5

Demon

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. And Harry Potter fans, don't kill me for what I'm about to do.

Beast Boy stared at the two fighters for a bit.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Both fighters whirled around at the sound of his voice.

"Do you know these guys Ken?" The man in white asked.

"Nope, I thought you would Ryu."

"I've never seen them."

"We're not from this world as hard as that may be to believe." D told them. "We're looking for a supernatural book, the Necrinomican, have you heard of it?"

"First of all, who are you two?" Ken asked.

"I'm Beast Boy and this is D."

"What's this about a book?" Ryu asked.

"A group of villains are going to use it to destroy the worlds we think." Beast Boy informed them.

"I bet there are some really tough guys for us to fight Ryu, why don't we help them?" Ryu thought for a moment.

"I decline. I still have to settle the score with Akuma." Ken shook his head.

"This is bigger than one fight Ryu." The Japanese fighter just walked off into the distance, a worn bag slung over his shoulder. Ken turned towards Beast Boy and D. "I'll lend you guys my strength and if it's the supernatural you're after, I know of a guy who can also help." Ken then whipped out a cell phone and dialed a number. He waited a few moments and then spoke the password. "Devil May Cry. Dante, listen I've got some visitors who are looking for the Necrinomican. Alright, I'll bring them by in an hour, okay?" Then he hung up.

"Why aren't you surprised that we're from another world?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well I've fought in a couple of tournaments with people from all over the dimensions so I'm used to it." Just then they heard someone approaching. A beautiful woman in a blue Chinese outfit walked into the clearing. Her brown eyes widened at the two strangers.

"Ken who are these guys?"

"Hey Chun, this is Beast Boy and D. They're not from this world and they need some help fighting some really tough enemies. Guys this is Chun Li Masters, my wife." The Interpol agent held out a hand that Beast Boy shook but D just ignored.

"We had better get going." The dhampir said in his cold tone. Just then a helicopter appeared and landed in front of the group.

"Two steps ahead of you." Ken said, giving D a thumb up.

_Elsewhere…_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Witchery was celebrating the recent defeat of the dark wizard Voldemort. Harry Potter was laughing at his two friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger who had gotten into another argument. The two had only been a couple for a week and still they bickered as they always did. Neville Longbottom had a feeling of unease but didn't say anything as he was usually nervous about everything. The feast continued for some time until Hagrid burst into the Great Hall. He walked slowly as if he was being controlled by someone. In his right hand he held a gun.

"You're all going to die very soon." Hagrid spoke in a monotone voice. He then raised the gun to his forehead and pulled the trigger. Then the doors opened again and a young man walked in. He was dressed in white and had a human skull embedded into the left shoulder of his white jacket. On his right shoulder he had spikes arranged to form a gate. His golden eyes gleamed at the students. He raised a hand to his blue hair and started laughing. The students and faculty had tried to move but they found themselves frozen, bodies refusing any command the mind tried to give. The man stopped laughing and looked around at the students.

"Harry Potter, come forward." Harry then stood up and walked towards the murderer. Legato smiled at the Boy who Lived. "Would you like to see your parents, Harry?" Harry nodded but what he really wanted to do was kill the man before him. "Very well." Then Harry's right arm rose above his head. The muscles in his arm tightened and then he thrust his arm into his throat, the strength of his arm ripping through his jugular. The young wizard died slowly, trying to speak through his ruined throat but only blood came out. Legato then gazed around the room and his golden orbs alighted on Ron and Hermione. "Young love, how touching. However, this is not an act of mercy this is to teach you the pain of living." Hermione then raised her wand to Ron's chest and he did the same to her. Tears welled in both their eyes.

"Avada Kerdeva!" The Killing Curse struck both of them at the same time and their lifeless bodies crumpled to the floor. Legato smiled.

"How barbaric to have such a spell." Everyone else in Hogwarts pointed their wands at themselves. The green light given off by the multiple Killing Curses washed over Legato and the nihilist inhaled the air, reveling in the scent of blood. Instantly he heard Sephiroth's voice in his head. Legato listened for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, you're right it isn't nice to be so greedy." Then he walked outside and looked up towards the sky. A blood red meteor was hurtling towards the planet. Legato took in the sight until a black portal appeared for him and he stepped through.

_Back to Ash and Raven…_

Optimus had driven for about half an hour and Ash was bored out of his mind.

"Hey sweet cheeks, I spy with my little eye something that's white." Raven ignored him. "C'mon, guess." Again Raven ignored him. "Fine I'll tell you, it's the big zit you have on your forehead." Raven reached a hand to feel her face and felt nothing but smooth skin. She then glared at Ash and her eyes turned red. "Okay, I crossed the line with that one, won't happen again." Optimus had reached his headquarters and the two companions got out of the Autobot leader. He transformed to his normal form. His subordinates were already there, Optimus having already filled them in through radio contact.

"This is my second in command, Bumblebee." The yellow robot gave a wave. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." A black and green robot pointed some guns at Raven and Ash but then quickly retracted them. "And my medic, Ratchet." The light green and yellow medic scanned the two humans.

"You two seem to be in perfect health."

"Thanks for the checkup, doc. Now where can I get some new weapons?" Ironhide opened a compartment in his chest, revealing gun after gun. Ash could only say one word. "Groovy."


	6. Chapter 6

One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

"Alright, that has got to be the stupidest thing you have ever said." Raven muttered. Ash just ignored her. Ironhide removed some of the guns from his chest and handed them over to Ash. The S Mart employee left into a side room and got to work. A few hours later, Raven was walking back to the room Optimus had given them when she noticed a pendant on the ground. It was tacky in her opinion and looked like someone had bought it from a two bit pawn shop. She picked the pendant up and then decided to see what Ash was making.

Ash was hunched over two objects on the table. One looked like his normal chainsaw but the blade was made of an entirely different metal. The other weapon looked exactly like his old shotgun.

"So you spent 4 hours in here swapping the blade of your chainsaw?" Raven remarked. Ash turned around and grinned at the empath.

"Just wait until we fight the Deceptions." Then he noticed the pendant Raven held in her left hand. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it on the floor. Why do you care? I wouldn't think you would be interested in tacky jewelry." She then felt an overpowering wave of guilt and pain coming from her companion. "Is this yours?" Ash nodded.

"I bought it for Linda the day before we went up to that damn cabin. You see my life wasn't always like this. I had a normal life, once. Then I decided to go up to this cabin with my girlfriend Linda, my younger sister Cheryl and my best friends Scotty and Sherry. We found the Necrinomican in the cabin and played a tape recorder with the translations of it. They came for my sister first and then Sherry. We locked Cheryl in the cellar and we killed Sherry. Then Linda turned."

"Go on." Raven said.

"Scotty got it next and I was alone. I…killed all of them but then it came for me. It got into my hand and it went bad so I lopped it off at the wrist. Then some other people came looking for the previous owners of the cabin. Needless to say they died. Finally I got sent back to the Middle Ages to a castle called Kandar. I helped the primitives fight off the Deadites and my evil twin and then I got sent back to my time. One week later, you guys showed up."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Raven then hugged onto Ash tightly. "I'm sorry, you're cute and I know you can't help yourself but c'mon you already have a boyfriend." Raven then smacked Ash across the face and walked away, muttering about stupid men and just trying to be nice. Ash smiled. As usual, an angry Raven was the true one.

The next day Optimus called a meeting.

"Autobots, this is going to be our last battle. I shall be fighting Megatron. The rest of you take care of his subordinates. Autobots, roll out!" The Autobots turned into vehicle form and Raven and Ash got into Bumblebee. The group drove out to a huge canyon with plenty of rocks to provide cover.

"How do we know that they'll show up?" Ash asked. Just then a jet came roaring up to them, missiles firing. Raven instantly teleported herself and Ash out of Bumblebee. The yellow transformer turned to his normal form and fired high energy plasma bursts at the Decepticon. The agile fighter plane dodged every single blast and then transformed. It was Starscream, Megatron's second in command. A chopper than came flying beside Starscream and transformed. The Decepticon, Blackout, sent a huge burst of energy towards Bumblebee and Ratchet who were flung back by the explosion. It detached a smaller Decepticon from itself and continued firing at the two Autobots. Ash started to run towards his allies but was cut off by something burrowing underneath him. Just as he turned around a spiked metallic tail lanced out towards his chest. Just before it would have pierced him, it was stopped by a black aura. Ash smirked at the robot. "Pissed off half demon, never leave home without it." He then drew his modified gun. As he held down the trigger energy started to hum and soon a greenish blast destroyed the Decepticon, its tail still twitching a little. "I'll call this the BFG stick."

"And I'll still call you an idiot." Raven said, rolling her eyes. Ironhide had joined the battle between Starscream and Blackout, killing the latter with two well aimed blasts. Starscream transformed to jet mode and retreated. Optimus had been brawling with a huge Decepticon called Bonecrusher until he had unsheathed his wrist blade, quickly ending the battle. The other Autobots went to regroup with their leader. Just before they reached him they were all blown back by a huge blast of energy. Starscream then appeared with a massive gun in his hands. The gun then transformed, becoming a 50 foot tall Decepticon. Sunlight glinted off its metallic body and its red eyes glared at Optimus.

"My Lord Megatron, shall I assist you?" Megatron turned his head towards his second in command. Megatron was silent. "My Lord?"

"There is one way you can help me, Starscream." Megatron then grabbed his lieutenant by the throat. "You can die."

"Why…?" Starscream managed to ask. Megatron chuckled and played a message he had recorded.

"I shall swear my allegiance to you, Sephiroth. Megatron is arrogant and foolish; just give me more power that is all I ask." Megatron then ripped Starscream's head off and blasted him away.

"No one betrays me." Optimus got into a battle stance.

"It's you and me now Megatron."

"No, just me!" The Decepticon leader started running towards his nemesis. Optimus did the same and the two found themselves grappling, neither gaining any advantage over the other.

Ash struggled to his feet but felt a lancing pain shoot up his side. His left leg was broken and he was sure he had a couple of broken ribs as well. He then saw Raven floating above him.

"Hey, you think you can help me up."

"I can do better than that." Her eyes glowed white and Ash felt his wounds heal instantly. He got to his feet and noticed Raven's fatigued face.

"Thanks Raven." She merely nodded and the two saw Optimus and Megatron fighting, switching to melee and then ranged combat. "We've got to help him."

"How?" Raven asked.

"Simple, you focus all your energy into a blast and I'll fire my BFG stick, unless you have any better ideas?" Raven shut her eyes and levitated off the ground, dark energy rising off her body. Ash held down the trigger and soon the green energy was starting to shake his arm. "Ready?" Raven nodded. They both fired at the same time. Megatron was too focused on Prime to pay any attention to the two human insects. The blasts struck him at the same time and he sunk to his knees. Optimus's left hand opened up and a huge glowing axe appeared. He dealt a mighty blow and bisected Megatron. Megatron weakly tried to raise his gun to fire but his strength had left him.

"This…isn't over…Prime." Optimus didn't reply and walked away from his fallen foe. Megatron then opened a compartment in his right arm. A loud beeping sound emitted from his body and Megatron smiled. "Farewell, fool." Raven teleported Ash and herself beside Optimus and were about to teleport to safety when Megatron's body exploded. Somehow, Raven managed to get all three of them away but the destination was out of her control. All she could see before she passed out was some skyscrapers.

When she came to Raven saw Ash and Optimus looking down at her.

"Where are we?" She asked weakly.

"According to reports my sensors have picked up, we're currently in Japan."

"You saved my bacon again kiddo. Thanks." Ash said, smiling at Raven. "Oh Optimus you had better turn into your truck mode. We don't want people freaking out."

"Of course."

Raven's thoughts were currently on Garfield and she prayed he was safe.

* * *

Beast Boy looked up at the neon lit sign that proclaimed the name of the building they were about to enter.

"Devil May Cry? That's a pretty sweet name." D just ignored him and opened the door, Chun Li and Ken right behind him. Beast Boy then rushed in after them. As soon as he entered the shop, D found two handguns pointed at his head.

"I just ordered my favorite pizza and what happens? Some damn dhampir decides to show up." The gun wielder said his ice blue eyes narrowed at D.

"Dante, this is one of the guys I told you about." Ken said, seeing the predicament D was in. Dante sheathed his guns and ran a hand through his white hair.

"I knew that. Anyway, Ken did your wife break up with you yet, because I'm always available in case she needs some loving care." Dante was then whacked over the head by Chun Li, who Dante had failed to notice, being behind Ken. "Okay, okay I'm sorry." Dante then noticed Beast Boy. "Who's the shrimp?"

"Hey dude I'm Beast Boy, D's teammate, and anyway I look cooler than you!"

"Not in a million years little buddy. So you guys are looking for the Necrinomican right?" The group nodded. "I don't know where it is." Chun Li, Ken, and Beast Boy nearly toppled over. Just before they could yell at Dante, the devil hunter's guns swiveled to a shadowed corner of the room. "Didn't your mother ever tell you its bad manners to not introduce yourself?" He quipped. The man stepped into the light and his blue eyes seemed to glow as he glanced at the group. His yellow hair seemed to defy the laws of physics as it stuck straight up in several areas. What was most unusual was the massive sword he had strapped to his back.

"I'm Cloud and my comrades and I need your help."

"Well I'm a pretty popular guy it seems. If you have any hot babes, I'm in." Dante said, smirking. Cloud sighed and a huge beam of light engulfed everyone in the room, and when it dissipated, they were all gone.


	7. Chapter 7

More Allies

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Dante found himself on some kind of spacecraft but unlike any he had ever heard of before. He was standing on a carpeted floor and if he couldn't see the stars whizzing past outside a window, he would have thought he was in a fancy hotel. Ken, Chun Li, and Beast Boy looked around in wonder while D just stared at Cloud.

"Well, why do you need all of us?" The dhampir asked.

"Before I tell you that, we'll need to get the rest of your companions. For now let me introduce you to some of my comrades." Five people then entered the room. One woman had long black hair and wine red eyes. Her black leather outfit revealed the muscles of her lithe form.

"I'm Tifa Lockhart." The man beside Tifa had some kind of weird suit on with pouches all over. A bandana covered his forehead and his gray eyes analyzed the newest additions to the team. He was smoking a cigarette and when he spoke, it was in a hard voice, like a growl.

"Just call me Snake." The last woman of the group had two pistols strapped to her side. Long brown hair, tied in a ponytail, cascaded down her back and she smiled. When she spoke it was with a British accent.

"Lara Croft's the name." The man beside Lara had a gray shirt on with ammo packs all over and a vest to cover his chest. Dirty blonde hair styled to the side hung in front of one of his blue eyes.

"Leon S. Kennedy, it's a pleasure to work with you. And the guy beside me is Link." The young man dressed in the green tunic waved at the group, a sword and shield strapped to his back. A glowing light sprung up by his shoulder.

"Hey Leon, don't speak for Link, that's my job. Anyway, I'm Navi it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well this party just keeps on getting better and better." Dante said, waltzing up to Lara.

"I'm Dante and did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from Heaven?" Lara then socked him in the gut and stormed away from him angrily.

"Wow Dante, that was amazing. Teach me the art of seduction so I can get beat up just like you." Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"Whatever kid." Dante muttered.

"So hold on, you're going to get Raven and Ash?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, we have another ally waiting on the world they just teleported too. It's also the home to two other people we might need."

* * *

Ash was pissed. Here he was thinking that they had made it to safety when some weird metallic animals attacked them. One was a gigantic cobra and the others were all gorillas or something like that and the worst part? None of his weapons worked on the bastards. Any shot or slice healed in an instant. Raven's and Optimus's attacks also proved futile. Optimus was now carrying his two friends on his shoulder and running from the creatures. They managed to keep up with the Autobot leader and were just about to strike when a huge flash of golden light blinded them. A teenager with some kind of spear in his hand waved them over to where he was. The boy had black hair and brown eyes which glared at the monsters. The creatures rushed towards the lone boy but he killed one of the gorillas with a thrust. The rest tried to attack him at the same time but were pierced by cold steel. Another teen was standing in front of the boy, the girl's blue hair blowing in the wind. Four mechanical blades were dicing and slicing all the creatures into little bits. Ash's jaw dropped but he quickly regained his composure.

"What in the hell were those things and who are you two?" The boy and girl walked over to Ash and his friends. The girl had a scar slashed across the bride of her nose and it gave her a frightening appearance. Her golden eyes roved over the group and her jaw dropped at Optimus. The boy walked forward and extended a hand, smiling.

"I'm Kazuki Muto and this is Tokiko Tsumura. Those creatures were Homunculi and the only thing that can kill them is our weapons."

"Thank you for saving us. I am Optimus Prime and my friends are Ash and Raven." Tokiko's head turned towards a shadowed alleyway with her metallic weapons posed to strike.

"Come out and face us!" She yelled.

"Okay, no need to yell. I'm one of the good guys." Then a man appeared dressed in a navy blue suit. His red hair grew wild down his back and his green eyes glowed with a strange light. "Yo, I'm Reno and my buddies need your help."

"Why?" Raven asked.

"I can't tell you unless you come with me, babe."

"Listen up Red we don't follow freaky guys who pop out of alleyways." Ash said angrily.

"Fine, if you don't want to see D or Beast Boy, I'll tell them to send you a card." He started to walk away but Raven's black aura quickly covered him and levitated him towards them.

"Take us to him." She spoke in her monotone.

"Alright, are you all sure you want to come with me? Once you go there's no coming back until we're finished."

"Are people suffering?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes and a lot have already been killed. We're going to save as many as we can."

"Then I'm in." Tokiko nodded her assent and Reno took out a device from his jacket.

"This is going to feel a little weird." Then he activated the object and the entire group felt pin's and needle's going up and down their body. A flash of white light beamed down on them and when it dissipated, they were gone.

* * *

M. Bison looked around the darkness he had suddenly found himself in. His three lackeys were with him as well. Vega, the sadistic matador, Sagat, the former Mhuy Thai champ, and Balrog, the violent boxer. Bison's black cape swirled around him and his pupil-less eyes glared at his men. 

"Do any of you know where we are?" They all shook their heads.

"We've been summoned for some purpose, obviously." A voice called out. The speaker had an English accent. Bison whirled around and took in the man's long white hair and brown trench coat. Another man was standing beside him, his ice cold eyes glaring at the Shadowlaw leader.

"Who the hell are you two?"

"I'm Liquid Snake and this is my second in command, Vamp."

"I see you two are getting along nicely." A melodic voice spoke in their minds.

"Whoever you are show yourself!" Bison roared. Just then light split the darkness and he noticed there were others around him. One had black sunglasses on and blonde hair. Beneath the sunglasses, Bison swore he saw red eyes. Another had greenish skin and red hair. His muscular form was clothed in black leather and he had a cape draped over his shoulders.

"These two are Albert Wesker and Ganondorf Dragmire respectively. And I am Legato Bluesummers." Legato then appeared, his white coat gleaming in the light. Another man then stepped up beside Legato. His wild red hair hung down his back and his green eyes studied Bison and Liquid.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"What do you want with us?" Liquid asked.

"It's not what I want. It's want my master wants." Just then Sephiroth entered the room and looked at each individual he had summoned. His cat like eyes glowed eerily.

"I'm not here to propose you subjugate yourselves to me. All I'm asking for is your help. You all have enemies you would like to see destroyed. It's as the saying goes the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Seeing as how my nemesis is gathering all of yours together, I thought it would be wise to do the same. Now here is my plan…

* * *

Raven found herself in some kind of hotel room, or so she thought. Then she saw Beast Boy standing with D and some people she didn't know. She rushed forward and hugged onto him tightly. 

"Hey Rae, how was traveling with Ash."

"Hope you never have to."

"C'mon sweet cheeks, you know you liked it." Ash said, walking up and patting Beast Boy on the back. "What about you, Kermit? Did pretty boy drive you nuts?"

"No, and we met some really cool people." Then Beast Boy saw Optimus. "Dude, what are you?"

"I am Optimus Prime." His 40 foot frame barely fit in the room they were in but he managed. The rest of the group started open mouthed at the Autobot leader except for Ash, Raven, Tokiko, and Kazuki. Introductions were made. Ash smiled brilliantly at Tifa.

"How about you and me go on a date sometime?"

"I'm taken."

"Yeah, so stay away from her, Gimpy." Reno said, walking into the room with Cloud. Tifa smiled when she saw him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you're safe."

"It was an easy mission babe and besides, I'm a Turk."

"More like Turkey." Ash said then he came up to Lara. "So you're Lara, correct? How about we get to know each other a bit more intimately." Lara sucker punched him and walked away angrily.

"Don't worry buddy, I feel your pain." Dante said. "You have some cool toys."

"I do my best with what I got pal." Ash held out his left hand and Dante shook it.

"I like your style."

"Likewise."

"Birds of a feather flock together." Raven said to Beast Boy.

"Yep." D then turned to Cloud.

"Now that we're all assembled, tell us why we're here."

"It all started 5 months ago. It had been three weeks since I defeated Sephiroth when he returned again. He had two allies with him. One was a telekinetic with blue hair and golden eyes. He killed most of our friends. The last one looked like you, D. I never saw him do anything but his presence seemed to crush people's minds, as if they couldn't comprehend what he was. My world fell in a matter of days. Luckily Reno managed to steal an experimental spaceship and we escaped. Then we roamed around looking for powerful allies to help us defeat Sephiroth."

"So it's revenge you're after." D remarked. Cloud shook his head.

"At first yes but then we found that Sephiroth was destroying other worlds sparing no one. He has to be stopped or all life as we know it could cease to exist."

"That sounds like a bad B movie script." Ash said. Cloud glared at him. "Hey don't worry Spiky I'm in this all the way. But how are we going to stop this guy?"

"By striking his allies and making them reveal his base of operations."

* * *

Megatron found himself floating in a void. A group of humans then appeared before him. One was rotting and looked like a corpse, the other was dressed in a white gi, his eyes glowing red. The last human was dressed in black and seemed to be the very darkness itself given human form. 

"Who are you?"

"My name is Vlad and I've summoned you."

"No one summons me."

"Then it pleases me to be the first."

"What do you want?"

"I need allies to help me with a project I'm working on, you'll do nicely."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then enjoy oblivion."

"What's in it for me?"

"Revenge and I can make you more powerful than you ever were."

"Prime…alright, I'll join you." The figure waved a pale hand towards Megatron and the Decepticon leader felt new power coursing through his body.

"Your new name shall be…Galvatron."

"Who are these others?"

"Name's Evil Ash, Tin man." The decomposing human said, smirking with his rotting face.

"The other is being controlled by me. His name's Ryu, originally a hero but humans are so vulnerable to manipulation. He's mine now, body and soul." Vlad then stopped for a moment, as if he was conversing with someone in his mind.

"Another of my servants is gathering armies."

"And who is this servant?"

"Sephiroth."

"I refuse- but he was cut off as he felt a huge pressure crushing him from within and he saw Vlad's eyes glowing red, dancing and roiling like the flames of Hell.

"You can't refuse me. Now come, you have some new allies to meet." He closed his eyes and teleported his servants and himself away.


	8. Chapter 8

Formations

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

"There are two primary worlds that Sephiroth is controlling. One has significant technology and is most like the world that most of you are familiar with. The other is nothing but wilderness. So we will be splitting into two groups. Group one will consist of Lara, Chun Li, Kazuki, Tokiko, Beast Boy, Raven, Ken, Tifa, Reno, and Leon. Group two will be Ash, Link, Optimus, D, Dante, Snake, and myself. Also even though our enemies control these places there might be allies among some of the populace, at least on Group one's planet. Any objections?"

"How come we have none of the women on our team?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, we could be on our trip a long time and I have certain needs." Ash put in.

"Just deal with it." Cloud ordered.

"What about the ship?" Optimus asked.

"It's programmed to run by itself until we return. Don't worry about its AI; it can handle itself, right ADA?"

"Correct, Cloud." A female voice spoke from one of the speakers. "Please proceed to the teleportation bay." Lights lit up a path and the group followed it. Group one got on the left and group two got on the right.

"Good luck. Alright, let's mosey." Cloud said. Dante and Ash started laughing at that line but then they were teleported away.

"Is everyone ready?" Reno asked. His companions nodded. "Let's kick some ass then." Then white light filled the group's vision and when it passed they found themselves standing in a massive plaza. Throngs of people milled about. "Well this isn't what I expected."

"Excuse me, would you strangers like a place for the night?" A kindly old man asked.

"We don't have any money." Reno told him.

"That's alright, everything's free here. Lord Sephiroth wills it."

"Does this place have a bar?" The man nodded. "I'm in."

"We really should be looking for our enemies." Tokiko put in.

"Listen, in a place this crowded it's best to keep a low profile. If we go around busting everything up we'll be up to our necks in trouble. Now let's go." Reno ordered. The rest of the group followed him reluctantly.

* * *

Bison watched the companions enter the hotel and smiled. His monitor cyborgs were still working perfectly.

"Interesting that they would mobilize so quickly." His attention was then drawn to the five women in the group. "And speaking of interesting, Vega I believe you should be the first to welcome these lovely young ladies. Take Balrog and Sagat with you also. I won't tolerate failure."

"Yes Master." Vega said in his dulcet tones. His claw glinted in the light and he smiled at the thought of all that sweet flesh he would cut. After his servants had left Bison turned towards another monitor. Wesker stared back.

"And how is your plan coming along?"

"I've already created 6 Tyrants and a Nemesis to deal with them. Do you want me to send a few out?"

"No, we'll save them for later. Send a dozen of those Hunters of yours. They should keep the rest occupied while my men deal with the teens." Wesker then cut his transmission and Bison grinned. "They've made this too easy."

* * *

Black clouds rolled across the full moon and a cool breeze entered the room. Raven shivered after stepping out of the shower. Tokiko was breathing softly in the bed across from hers. She had just slipped into a nightgown when she felt a breeze coming from an open window. Shutting it the empath lied down when a glint of light on metal caught her eye. A shadowy figure rushed down towards her and she moved in an instant. Tokiko's eyes opened and she rolled off her bed and got into a battle stance. Raven felt something wet on her cheek and reached a hand towards her face. She had been cut. Tokiko had activated her Buso Renkin and was watching the shadows. A figure leapt behind her and slashed her back. Overriding the pain she aimed a cut behind her but the attacker was too fast.

"Come out and face us!" She yelled. The figure then bounced down at Raven from above and pierced her right shoulder. The empath cried out in pain and sunk to her knees. Then the two teens heard a man laughing. He stepped into view and the girls got a look at the silver mask he wore and the claw he armed himself with, its normal silver was stained with red. The man removed his mask to reveal handsome features but his eyes gleamed with pleasure at the girl's pain.

"My hobby is to slowly peel the skin off the rabbits I catch, especially cute little bunnies like you!" He then moved his claw to his lips and licked the blood off. "Mmm sweet." Tokiko then rushed towards him but the man ducked the blades and kicked her ankle hard. Raven levitated the TV and flung it towards him but the man just back flipped and it sailed past. "Is that all you can do? Why don't you come closer, my friend here is thirsty for more of your sweet blood." Vega then leapt off the ground and rolled in the air. Raven teleported behind him and levitated his claw from his hand.

"Looks like you're nothing without your weapon." She said in her monotone. Tokiko advanced again and managed to strike Vega on his face a number of times, causing his mask to break. Vega punched her hard in the stomach and then kicked her in the ribs.

"That's what you get for trying to harm my beautiful features." He said calmly. Raven then flung his claw straight for his throat but he dodged it and grabbed his weapon in midair. He plunged it deep into Tokiko's chest and twisted the blades. He then ran towards Raven, dodging every item she sent his way. Getting close to her he slashed at her face causing three deep cuts. Aiming lower he managed to stab through her right foot breaking the bone. He was about to strike again when a blade pierced through his shoulder. He turned around and glared at Tokiko, who had managed to get up and strike despite her wound. "You should be dead!" He yelled at her. Tokiko then started using her blades and started cutting Vega's face. The matador flung himself back and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "My beautiful face is ruined! You bitch I'll make you suffer!" Vega then jumped towards the ceiling and kicked off it, coming down at Tokiko with his claw out, parrying her blades. He managed to pierce her chest again but before he could drive it through her heart he found himself encased in a black aura. "You had better release me, if you don't your little friends won't make it out of here alive."

"What do you mean?" A loud roaring sound echoed throughout the hotel.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Raven released him and the matador burst through the window. The empath limped towards Tokiko, who was nearly bleeding to death. Raven closed her eyes and healed the most fatal of her wounds.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing, now c'mon we have to help Gar and the rest."

"What about your wounds?"

"They aren't fatal and besides we can't waste time." Tokiko supported Raven on her shoulder and the two rushed towards the sounds of battle.

* * *

Chun Li had sensed the punch coming and ducked. The blow whistled over her head and pounded into the wall behind her. She turned around and saw Balrog.

"I'm the welcome wagon, pleased to meet you friend." He then aimed punch after punch towards her but the agile Street Fighter dodged each one. Seeing an opening she struck out with her leg and got a solid kick in. Balrog wasn't even fazed. "That was your attack, farting on me would have hurt me more." Chun Li's leg then started kicking faster and faster and Balrog was starting to feel some pain. But he endured it and head butted Chun Li, breaking her nose. The Chinese fighter was flung back but quickly steadied herself. "How was that?"

She reached out her hand and reset her broken nose.

"I can take some punishment too." She then did a handstand and started rushing towards Balrog with her legs spinning around. "Spinning Star Kick." Balrog was knocked on his ass. The boxer got up and glared at Chun Li.

"So you've got some strength in those thunder thighs of yours huh?" He then rushed forward and landed an upper cut on Chun Li sending her flying through the air. She managed to flip and land on her feet. She then focused her energy into her hands.

"Kikoken!" A fireball flew towards Balrog and hit him square in the chest. The boxer was again sent on his ass. "What's the matter Balrog, afraid to get your ass handed to you by a woman?" Balrog rushed towards her enraged, his fist seeking her mouth. She managed to dodge to the side but Balrog quickly changed the direction of his attack and struck her hard in the ribs. Chun Li felt a few of them break.

"Go on, cry for me girly!" Chun Li then rushed towards Balrog and roundhouse kicked him, sending him flying against the wall. Before he could retaliate she was in front of him kicking with one leg faster and faster. Each kick was sending him deeper and deeper into the wall. Finally she leapt up and kicked out with both feet sending the boxer flying out of the hotel and into the night. Clutching her side in pain, Chun Li went to look for Ken. She found him a few moments later, squaring off against Sagat.

"Masters you can't beat me." Ken had a few bruises but didn't look that injured.

"Don't get so cocky because of a few lucky punches." Ken then rushed forwards and kicked Sagat hard in the side. The Mhuy Thai fighter lashed back with a punch but Ken dodged this also. Jumping up into the air he started spinning, kicking out after each rotation. "Whirlwind Kick!" Sagat was sent to the ground. "As long as you fight for Shadowlaw and not as a true warrior you'll lose every time." Sagat got to his feet and put his hands together.

"Tiger Shot!" Ken responded with the Hadoken. Using the glare from the attacks as cover, Ken went in close again. Sagat jumped into the air and came down with his knee, ready to crush the American fighter. Ken crouched down and flames started to rise around him.

"If you play with fire, you're going to get burned! Shoryureppa!" Ken then did a series of Shroyukens on Sagat, each hit flaming. Sagat was sent straight up into the air, another scar etched across his chest overlapping the one from Ryu. He was out for the count. He spotted his wife and ran up to her. "Who attacked you?" Ken asked, his eyes burning with rage.

"Balrog but don't worry I kicked his ass."

"Just what I would expect from the strongest woman in the world." Ken said, smiling. Just then they heard a loud roaring and a weird creature appeared before them. It was 7 feet tall and had green skin, which was scaly and pebbled like an alligator's. The way it moved mimicked a human but it was much faster than any normal man. On both of it's hands it had 2 foot long claws. Just before it could strike Ken or Chun Li its head disappeared, gore covering the couple. They saw Leon standing behind the monster, a smoking Magnum in his hand. "What was that?" Ken asked.

"A Hunter, one of Umbrella's bioweapons. C'mon let's find the others."


	9. Chapter 9

Hunted

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

As Ken, Chun Li, and Leon walked down towards the bar they met Raven and Tokiko in the hall. Chun Li gasped as she saw the wounds on both girls.

"Vega did this, didn't he?"

"We didn't exchange pleasantries." Raven said in her monotone. Just then they heard gunfire and roaring. Rushing down the stairs they saw Reno and Tifa fighting back to back. The Turk had his Electro Mag rod out and had trapped two of the creatures in a pyramid like cage. Tifa had managed to kill one with her fists. In another corner Beast Boy was trying to fend off three of the monsters at once. He was currently a T Rex and was holding his own but he had received some deep cuts. Lara had shot two more of the Hunters and was fighting a third. Kazuki appeared then, flying through a window, a Hunter having tossed him from outside where he had been fighting. Before he struck the ground Kazuki stuck his lance in the ground and used that to add momentum and he flipped onto his feet. The Hunter that had rushed after him was met with Kazuki's lance being driven into its brain. Kazuki then saw that Beast Boy was in trouble. His lance glowed and he sent three waves of energy towards the monsters, bisecting them at the waist. Then he turned his attention to the ones trapped in Reno's pyramid cage.

Golden yellow energy started to build at the end of his lance and he was propelled forward, skewering the monsters through the chest and blowing through the wall of the hotel. Reno and Tifa stared at the massive hole with jaws agape. Kazuki came walking back in with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry, I overdid it a little." Just then the final Hunter sprang at Kazuki's unprotected back. Before it sank its claws into him the teen had used the back end of his lance to pierce through its chest. The creature struggled in its death throes and tried to claw at Kazuki's eyes. The boy threw it off his lance and Lara shot it between the eyes, having dispatched the last of her opponents.

"Alright, everyone's present and accounted for. I screwed up and now we're going to be up to our necks in bad guys. But before I do anything else let's heal you guys." Then he cast some magic. "Cure 3." Instantly Raven's broken foot healed and all of her cuts vanished. Tokiko's injuries likewise disappeared and pretty soon, the entire group was completely healed. Beast Boy came up to Raven and hugged her tightly.

"Okay let's head out. Watch each others backs and keep moving." Reno said, going towards the exit. The rest of the group followed.

* * *

Bison glared at his three subordinates. Sagat was clutching his newest scar while Vega and Balrog were bleeding profusely.

"You pieces of excrement! Start praying to whatever divinity you believe in, you'll be meeting them soon." Then Bison's hands started to glow with a rainbow of colors. Just as he was about to strike a voice stopped him.

"No need for that. In fact, why don't we make them more malleable, hmm?" Bison turned towards the voice and saw Wesker with three syringes in his right hand.

"I'll die before I become some disgusting freak!" Vega yelled. Bison's eyes glowed and the three henchmen found that they couldn't move.

"Proceed." Bison ordered Wesker. He plunged the syringes into the men and soon their bodies started thrashing about. After a few moments they calmed down. They bowed low to the ground in supplication.

"We live to serve you without question, Lord Bison."

"Excellent. Wesker what did you inject them with?"

"Las Plagas, a parasite that corrupts the will while still making them retain their intelligence. There are some other modifications made but they won't reveal themselves until the hosts are attacked. Also I've unleashed the Tyrants and Nemesis on our enemies. They should be dead before sunrise."

"Who is the Nemesis programmed to go after?"

"The first target is Garfield Logan, the changeling. After he falls Nemesis shall select his next victim at random."

"Good, you're very thorough."

"It's my specialty."

* * *

Leon had a bad feeling as he walked behind Lara. Then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He pushed Lara out of the way and ducked at the 5 foot long claw sailed over his head. The creature charged into the light and Leon's eyes widened. It was 8 feet tall and was pale. Its bald head gleamed in the moonlight and it stared at the group with intelligence. Its bottom lip had been cut off and it seemed to grin. Its heart was on the outside of the body and writhed like a cancerous tumor. 5 more stepped into view behind it.

"Tyrants. Lara, if you have a rocket launcher, use it!" Leon pulled out his and crouched down. The first Tyrant ran towards him and Leon pulled the trigger. The rocket hit it square in the chest and chunks of flesh and viscera rained down. Lara had managed to kill another with her rocket launcher. Ken, Chun Li, Tifa, Kazuki, Tokiko, and Reno were backing away from the monsters.

"I'm getting real sick of this shit." Reno growled. He pointed his arm towards the sky and a beam of light shot out. "Bahamut, come forth!" A huge dragon crashed down in front of the group and Leon stared wide eyed at the gigantic summon. Blue energy started to form at the dragon's mouth and soon it released it in the form of a massive energy blast. Leon and Lara were with the group and amazed at the destructive energy. Buildings were ripped through like paper and the ground cracked a little. After the attack was done, Bahamut was dismissed by Reno. All the remaining Tyrants were smoking piles of meat. "That's right don't mess around with a Turk." Reno said, smirking.

"How in the hell did you do that?" Leon asked.

"Everyone can do that where I come from it's just a question of whether or not you have the right Materia. Hold on a sec, where's Raven and Beast Boy?" Just then they heard a tiger roaring.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven had been bringing up the rear when they heard something heavy land behind them. They whirled around and saw something from a nightmare. The monster was clothed in black leather and had no lips. Its pupil-less eyes locked onto Beast Boy. Its flesh was brown and it had a large cut going down the middle of its face. Staples had been used to seal the wound. Then it spoke a single word in a deep and guttural growl.

"Logan." Raven stood in front of Beast Boy, her eyes glowing red.

"Gar, get out of here."

"Rae- but then she cut him off with a raised hand.

"Just go!" The monster crouched low and rushed towards the empath, who teleported out of the way. The thing kept on running after Beast Boy, who had turned into a cheetah. Raven tried to lift the monster but the creature lashed out with a tentacle which knocked Raven out.

"Logan." Then the monster drew out a bazooka and aimed for the cheetah. Beast Boy managed to dodge a direct hit but the blowback from the rocket caused him to be sent flying through the air. He turned back to normal and struggled to his feet. The monster was standing above him. Gar turned into a tiger and launched himself at his opponent. His claws sliced into the thing's chest but it didn't seem to care in the slightest. Gar roared and aimed for its eyes but the thing blocked the blow with its hands. It reached out a hand faster than Gar could move and grabbed him by the throat. Then it started choking him, the pain causing him to revert back to normal. The last thing Gar saw before he blacked out was the tentacles sprouting from the monster's wrists.

Raven heard the roaring and got to her feet. She rushed towards the sound but stopped dead in her tracks when she found the two combatants. The monster had pierced Beast Boy straight through his heart, the tentacle wriggling around a little before it was sucked back into the monster's wrist. Causally tossing the body aside, the thing glared at Raven.

"Roth." Then it charged towards her. Or at least, it tried too. Raven had encased the thing in a black aura and her eyes were glowing red. A second pair grew on her forehead and her body shifted. She became a thing of darkness with gnashing teeth and rending claws. The half demon struck out and bisected the monster. Still it struggled so Raven sliced its head off. Finally the monster stopped moving and Raven turned back to normal. She rushed towards Gar's corpse and focused her energy. White light bathed the corpse but there was no reaction from the body. Raven tried again and again.

"C'mon Gar! Live damn you, you're too stubborn to die!" Finally realizing her efforts were useless Raven hugged the body to her and started crying, not caring that the windows on all the building shattered. The rest of her team found her there, still hugging him. Tifa, Chun Li, and Lara had tears in their eyes. Raven got up and looked at her companions. "He's dead. Let's move on and defeat the enemy." She was about to leave when Kazuki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not too late." Then he looked at Tokiko and she nodded. She went up to Beast Boy's corpse. Taking out her Kakugane she placed it over his chest.

"What are you doing to him?" Raven asked.

"If we use the Kakugane as a heart replacement, he'll come back to life. Also he'll gain new power." Tokiko informed her.

"How do you know if it will work?" Kazuki placed her hand on his chest and Raven felt warmth emanating from his heart.

"Because she brought me back to life." The Kakugane glowed and pressed itself into Beast Boy's chest. Then it started pulsing and Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open. Raven ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Rae?"

"Yeah Gar?"

"Could you get me some tofu, I'm starving." Raven smiled at him.

"Always thinking with your stomach." Beast Boy gave her a sheepish grin and she hugged him again.


	10. Chapter 10

Vengeance

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Reno fished in his pockets for some of his dried rations and threw some tofu towards Beast Boy.

"Here you go. I don't eat this crap anyway. Alright let's head out."

"Hey Tokiko, I'm sorry for being so much trouble." Beast Boy said.

"It's alright. I have a spare Buso Renkin just in case so it's not like I'm defenseless now."

"How did you get that scar anyway?"

"I don't remember. All I remember is the pain and the fear."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She then went to Kazuki, leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone.

"Aren't you going to try out your new weapon?" Raven asked.

"Oh yeah!" He held out his hand but nothing happened. "Heh, I just realized I don't know how to call it forth."

"You have to be in a combat situation to use it for the first time." Kazuki told them. Beast Boy and Raven walked towards the group.

"How do you know where to go?" Raven asked Reno.

"I cast a Detect Materia. It lets me know where my enemies are. We should arrive there in a couple hours, be prepared."

* * *

Bison glared at Wesker.

"It seems your monsters couldn't even kill one of the teenagers. Why were you even summoned by Sephiroth when you can't kill a child?" Wesker just ignored the taunt. "Well I've had enough of you. I'm meeting with Sephiroth and the rest. You can stay here and die for all I care and take my men with you." Bison's body then glowed and he teleported out of the room. Wesker smirked. He couldn't care less where Bison was going.

"What's that guy's problem?" Wesker whirled around at the voice and saw Axel step into the room from a shadowy portal.

"Why are you here?" Axel ignored the question.

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Unless you have something I can use against our enemies, I don't give a damn."

"Then it's your lucky day." Axel said, drawing from his robes several Materia.

* * *

The party had just reached another city when they heard someone crying out in pain up ahead. Rushing towards the noise they saw two figures. One was on the ground clutching his shoulder while the other was standing over him with a gun in his right hand. The man had shoulder length black hair and his face was painted white. Black eyeliner ran above and below his eyes, one of which was blue while the other was pitch black.

"Now Fun Boy you had better tell me where I can find Nny or else I'll start shooting off your fingers."

"We killed you. I saw the bullets enter your head. What in the hell are you?"

"I'm the boiling man, come to break the bones of your sins, meat puppet. Now I'll ask you one more time, where is Nny?" Fun Boy drew a knife and stabbed the man right through the heart. The man in black just removed the knife calmly. Then he sliced Fun Boy's right index finger off.

"Alright, all I know is that Nny was taken by some guy with red hair called Axel, I think."

"Thank you." He then pointed the gun at the man's face but soon both were covered in a black aura. The man in black glared at the group who he had noticed for the first time. "Why are you interfering?"

"We can't let you kill an innocent man." Beast Boy spoke up.

"This refuse isn't innocent. He raped my fiancé after she had been murdered. Now release me." Raven instead released Fun Boy. The thug took the gun he had with him and moved it under his chin and pulled the trigger. Blood blossomed from his head and Fun Boy died. Raven dropped the aura from the man in black and he picked up the spent shell from Fun Boy's gun. He tied it to a lock of his hair. "One more left." He turned to leave but was stopped by Reno.

"Hold on a second there pal. What's your name?"

"Eric. Don't get in my way again." And with that he walked away.

"Man we keep on meeting the strangest people." Reno remarked. Raven was silent. She had felt profound loss from Eric but also a raging hatred. She shivered. Beast Boy put an arm on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She gave him a small smile and nodded. Reno led them on towards a mansion. It looked deserted but with Reno's Materia they knew their enemy lay within. A figure in a black robe was standing in the foyer, his green eyes gleaming when he saw the group.

"Seems you guys finally showed up, huh?"

"Who are you?" Tifa asked, noticing how similar the man looked to Reno.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" The group got ready to fight but Reno held up a hand.

"I'll take care of this clown. You guys go on ahead." The party ran on ahead, Tifa giving one last glance back. Reno readied his Mag Rod but Axel just smirked. "Aren't you going to fight me?" Flames then shot up all around the combatants creating a ring of fire. Two red chakrams then appeared in Axel's hands.

"You're going to feel the burn." Axel said.

"I don't know what's worse, your tacky clothing or your stupid puns." He then rushed forward, weapon at the ready.


End file.
